


A Study In Star-Spangled

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 221B Baker Street, A Study in Red, Alternate Universe, Jarvis - Gladstone, London, M/M, Pepper Potts - Mrs. Hudson, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Steve Rogers - John Watson, Tony Stark - Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU!GuyRitchie!Sherlock Holmes] Londra era come un ritratto antico che cercasse di modernizzarsi, ma invece di togliersi il vecchiume di dosso lo ammonticchiava giorno dopo giorno agli angoli della cornice, una grottesca piramide di mucillaggine grigia e pastosa. E forse era proprio per questo che Steven Rogers l’aveva scelta.<br/>Accartocciò tra le dita il foglietto su cui era scritto l’indirizzo della casa, un quadratino di carta straccia già stropicciato e macchiato per averlo tratto di tasca troppe volte e per averlo troppe volte ricacciato malamente tra i biglietti del treno e della nave. Alzò gli occhi alla lampada a gas che sporgeva al di sopra della strada, il braccio metallico ben piantato nel muro, la fiammella che baluginava contro i tondeggianti numeri in ottone; quindi strinse tra le dita l’anello di ferro della porta e lo batté tre volte contro il legno bianco. </p><p>[Pre-Slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Star-Spangled

**Disclaimer** : I personaggi e l’ambientazione non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di chi ne detiene i diritti ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A Study In Star-Spangled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Certo Londra non era il posto più salubre dove andare a vivere: l’aria sapeva di marcio e pioggia rancida, le strade puzzavano per i gas nauseabondi, e il sole era costantemente soffocate da nuvole enfi come escrescenze bubboniche. E se non erano nuvole erano rigurgiti cariche di carbone nerastro, sempre pronti ad arroventare il cielo, costringendolo in un gorgo di miasmi. Il lerciume cresceva sui marciapiedi, tra le gonne, sotto i bastoni da passeggio, ovunque si respirava il fiato dei liquami gettati dai balconi e rovesciati dallo stomaco contratto di qualche ubriacone; l’umido Tamigi infiacchiva le ossa e spenzolava fangoso dai pastrani, il suo fetore appiccicato ai capelli, appeso alla gola, incastrato nelle narici.  
Londra era come un ritratto antico che cercasse di modernizzarsi, ma invece di togliersi il vecchiume di dosso lo ammonticchiava giorno dopo giorno agli angoli della cornice, una grottesca piramide di mucillaggine grigia e pastosa. E forse era proprio per questo che Steven Rogers l’aveva scelta.  
Accartocciò tra le dita il foglietto su cui era scritto l’indirizzo della casa, un quadratino di carta straccia già stropicciato e macchiato per averlo tratto di tasca troppe volte e per averlo troppe volte ricacciato malamente tra i biglietti del treno e della nave. Alzò gli occhi alla lampada a gas che sporgeva al di sopra della strada, il braccio metallico ben piantato nel muro, la fiammella che baluginava contro i tondeggianti numeri in ottone; quindi strinse tra le dita l’anello di ferro della porta e lo batté tre volte contro il legno bianco.   
Nell’aspettare, Steve torse il collo a controllare che la valigetta consunta e tenuta insieme con lo spago non fosse stata sbalzata via da qualche carrozza o che non fosse d’intralcio ai passanti: nessuno, però, pareva fare caso a lui, ad un anonimo americano intabarrato dentro le pieghe troppo strette di un pastrano giallo-polvere.   
I cardini scricchiolarono, gemettero e Rogers drizzò gli occhi ad incontrare l’espressione di calcolata professionalità che la donna in piedi sull’uscio gli stava rivolgendo. Lo sguardo da disegnatore notò subito la linea dritta del naso, i lineamenti squadrati del volto e la curva decisa degli zigomi; i capelli, la cui tonalità danzava dal rosso al biondo nella maniera in cui la luce colpiva le ciocche tirate della crocchia, si allungavano lungo la nuca fino a scomparire nel colletto inamidato, e le labbra, sottili e aggraziate, erano curvate a creare due fossette ai lati della bocca: un sorriso paziente, ma rigido, dolce e ferreo. Gli occhi azzurri erano colmi di una gentilezza tale da scaldare il cuore.  
Steve rispose per alcuni istanti al sorriso, accostandolo a quello di un’istitutrice alle prese con un fanciullo particolarmente intrattabile –E, soprattutto, paragonandolo ad un’altra istitutrice che ben conosceva e di cui si affrettò a nascondere il ricordo nel cuore e nella memoria. Peggy era lontana e così il proprio, maldestro tentativo di chiederle la mano, la giovane età e gli occhi stanchi, da vecchio, le spalle curve per la guerra, per il dolore, per la morte. Erano distanti, dimenticati e tali dovevano restare.  
La donna si sporse in avanti, il corpo affusolato inguainato in un corpetto scuro, una lunga collana che pendeva oltre la camiciola chiusa alla gola da un ovale barbagliante di riflessi porpora.  
«Il signor Rogers, presumo.»   
Steve si riscosse con un sussulto e chinò il capo –Avesse avuto un cappello con sé, avrebbe preso la tesa tra le due dita e l’avrebbe alzata per rivolgerle un cipiglio cortese e, oh, così tipicamente baldanzoso e americano, ma il capello l’aveva perduto in una scommessa durante il tragitto in mare e la baldanza tipicamente americana era un muffito ricordo di vecchie praterie e vecchi cavalli e vecchi indiani dalle bocche spalancate e urlanti «Onorato di fare la vostra conoscenza. La signora Potts..?»  
« _Signorina_.» lo corresse lei, con garbo, prima di farsi da parte e permettergli di entrare «Prego, mi segua.»  
La coda dell’ampia gonna nera lo condusse dall’atrio rettangolare, i quadri appesi alle pareti, la tappezzeria senape a stampe floreali, fino al piano superiore. Rogers s’impietrì sulla soglia: era una stanza tanto ingombra di cianfrusaglie da sembrare minuscola e soffocante, le librarie, alte fino al soffitto, erano stipate di volumi dai titoli più disparati e da una varietà non quantificabile di lingue diverse. Oggetti tubolari e dall’aspetto vagamente metallico riposavano accanto ad alcuni attrezzi che Steve aveva avuto la possibilità di vedere solo in un cantiere navale; in ciotole piene fino a metà di latte o thé erano abbandonati alcuni bulloni e viti ormai arrugginite; affissi alle pareti con spilli e nastri scarlatti e persino un coltello da cucina, scarabocchi e fogliacci macchiati di inchiostro.  
La signorina Potts lo precedette all’interno, le labbra due cordoncini stretti, taglienti sul viso contratto, gli occhi che lampeggiavano: portò le mani ad afferrare la stoffa attorno fianchi, scivolò lesta oltre un traballante mucchio di volumi e un tavolaccio occupato da bocce, ampolline e scartoffie dalla dubbia comprensione, si bloccò in un punto preciso tra le finestra offuscata di polvere e una poltrona rosicchiata dalle tarme, quindi esalò un sospiro frustrato.  
«Cos’ha fatto di nuovo a  _Jarvis_?» sbottò rivolta a qualcuno che Steven, intento a togliersi gli scomodi guanti rossi, non riuscì a vedere; allungò allora il collo quel tanto che bastava a non apparire invadente, ma prima che potesse capire chi o cosa fosse “Jarvis”, una voce proveniente dal tendone che divideva i due ambienti lo fece sobbalzare.  
«Si è offerto volontario per un esperimento, signorina Potts, nonostante io lo avessi precedentemente informato dello stato catatonico in cui sarebbe crollato dopo l’assunzione dell’anestetic…Oh, salve.»  
Nessuno, in seguito, ebbe l’ardire di chiedere a Rogers quale fosse stata la sua prima impressione riguardo a Tony Stark e Steve ringraziò sempre il Signore per avergli evitato l’onere di rispondere con epiteti ben poco cortesi.   
L’aspetto era trasandato come l’ambiente in cui viveva, i capelli scuri tenuti senza il benché minimo ritegno civile, gli occhi lividi, la bocca a volte cadente a volte serrata per esprimere alternativamente noia e indubbia superiorità rispetto alla selva umana che abitava non solo Londra, ma il mondo intero. Gli si presentò infagottato in una vestaglia bordeaux, le maniche bitorzolute che più cercava di tenere sopra i gomiti, più gli cascavano sui polsi magri; le tempie erano sudate, la guancia destra sporca di residui mollicci, oleosi, dall’olezzo poco sopportabile, e la camicia cascava, abbottonata alla meno peggio, sul petto asciutto. Non doveva dormire da giorni e molto probabilmente non se ne curava nemmeno.  
Arcuò con curiosa delizia le sopracciglia e Rogers ebbe il presentimento di essere ai suoi  occhi non troppo dissimile da una farfalla conficcata dietro un vetro.  
«E così lei è il Capitano Rogers…» commentò, un sorrisetto sardonico a piegargli malevolo l’angolo sinistro della bocca.  
Steve corrugò la fronte, ma a bloccare ogni tentativo di replica fu il tono di chiara intransigenza della signorina Potts.  
«Signor Stark,  _no_ » fu l’ordine perentorio e il signor Stark allargò innocente le braccia, mosse un passo-mezza-piroetta nella loro direzione e fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato.  
«Via, non si alteri, signorina Potts! E’  _ovvio_  che ci troviamo di fronte ad un Capitano: guardi l’aspetto marziale, l’assetto rigido delle spalle, la posa di chi non aspetta che un ordine per marciare al ritmo di un piffero!» alzò la mano a pretendere ordine e silenzio, poi roteò il polso, continuando nell’arringa «Congedato con onore, è la mia diagnosi –Non vedo tracce di alcool sul suo volto- e anche artista, che audace combinazione d’intenti! Mi complimento per la scelta del carboncino, qualità ottima» Rogers contrasse le dita e a lato del mignolo i residui grigio-neri che pensava di aver accuratamente lavato via ebbero un guizzo «Devono averle dato un compenso appropriato, eppure…Eppure!» un’esclamazione estatica gli eruppe dalle labbra e il Capitano lanciò un’occhiata perplessa alla signorina Potts.   
Questa aveva assunto un’espressione dolorosa, le mani s’intrecciavano, si torcevano, un accenno di lacrima già baluginava negli occhi.  
«Eppure, nonostante questo, parte da Brooklyn –A proposito, la fanno ancora quella deliziosa torta alla cannella?- sulla peggiore delle navi, con la peggiore delle compagnie, con la peggior valigia mai vista e si ritrova qui, a Londra, a cercare qualcuno con cui dividere una spesa d’affitto! Questo cosa ci dice?»  
«Che dovrebbe curarsi più dei suoi affari e meno di quelli degli altri» suggerì Rogers, ma non c’era traccia di scherno nella voce: il tono era guardingo, sospettoso, sottopelle avvertiva distintamente che l’altro si stava avvicinando –Dio solo sapeva come- a qualcosa che lui stesso preferiva mantenere sotto silenzio.  
«No, no, mio caro! Così non va, uno sforzo di immaginazione!» Tony batté le mani, quindi puntò l’indice sui guanti rossi «Non è la prima volta, vero, che si trova a dover scendere a compromessi per racimolare qualche soldo in più, dico bene? Il materiale grossolano, rozzo, ed il colore inusuale dei suoi guanti mi inducono a pensare alla realtà teatrale e il modo in cui, parla, sì, il tono è quello di chi è abituato a dare ordini, ma il suo non necessario alzarsi indica che è stato per molto tempo costretto a far sì che la sua voce arrivasse a colmare gli angoli vuoti di un luogo dalla  _pessima_  acustica. E l’inclinazione del bacino, la posizione dei piedi, per quanto si è esibito su un palcoscenico? È stato prima o dopo essersi arruolato nell’esercito?»  
Non fosse stato inchiodato al pavimento, Steve sarebbe arretrato, anche a costo di far cadere il teschio  impilato su un malconcio libro di botanica, ma non gli riusciva di muovere un muscolo. Aveva freddo, invece, un gelo terribile a ridacchiargli lungo la schiena, a rosicchiare le ossa e i nervi. Deglutì, i polmoni simili a spugne imbevute d’aceto tanto era pungente e aspro il respiro.  
«Un bisogno tanto smodato di compensi è innaturale in un giovane della sua età, ma non è un buon giocatore, altrimenti avrebbe ancora il suo capello. Ha contratto i muscoli attorno alla bocca quando ho nominato l’alcool, l’argomento la mette a disagio…Suo padre era forse dedito al bere?»  
«Non era l’unico, a quanto pare» rispose il Capitano, monocorde, e gli fece intendere con un cenno veloce del mento che si stava riferendo alla bottiglia di liquido trasparente reclinata su una custodia di pelle, rigata in più punti e da cui spuntava quelli che avevano tutta l’aria di essere strumenti chirurgici.  
Il signor Stark contorse la bocca in una smorfia scocciata.  
«Quello non è alcool, è  _formaldeide_ » specificò, con voce lamentosa o di un adulto che si ritrovasse a dover spiegare come fare di conto ad un bambino con seri problemi di apprendimento «E ha appena confermato la mia ipotesi. Vi ha lasciati, non è vero? Lei e sua…Oh. Naturale.» lo sguardo s’illuminò di comprensione, di gioia distaccata «Sua madre era malata, non è vero? Aveva bisogno di cure costose, ben oltre le vostre possibilità e suo padre aveva già sperperato tutto alla taverna…»  
«Signor Stark, adesso basta!» gemette la signorina Potts, ma Tony la ignorò alla stessa maniera in cui passò sopra all’evidente rabbia che andava via via trasfigurando i tratti di Rogers.  
«Le impongo di…»  
«…Di continuare, Capitano? È quello che stavo facendo prima di essere bruscamente interrotto. Dunque…» socchiuse gli occhi scuri, umettandosi il labbro con un rapido guizzare della lingua «Prima l’esperienza simil-teatrale, poi l’esercito. Non ha funzionato, però, altrimenti avrebbe continuato a vivere in America o almeno si sarebbe trasferito a Londra con lei. Ma non è stata l’unica perdita, l’unico ricordo da cui fuggire…»  
« _Io non fuggo_ »   
«Per l’amor di…Signore, questo è insulto bello e buono, non le permetto di mancare di rispetto alla mia intelligenza a questa maniera!» portò l’indice ed il pollice della mano destra a tormentare la corta e ispida barba, all’altezza del mento «Mi dica, ha portato molti suoi ritratti con sé?»  
«Io non…» Steve riuscì a stento a dire qualcosa, le parole impigliate in gola.   
«Vede, Capitano, lei è un uomo così terribilmente attaccato ai ricordi, fa quasi tenerezza. Al contrario mio –Io, io che sono un  _futurista_!» e indicò con ampio gesto del braccio gli spallacci e i guanti e gli altri aggeggi in ferro o bronzo od ottone o quel che era –Rogers non era riuscito ad identificarli- tenuti in bella vista su uno scaffale, insieme a diagrammi e fogli di calcolo «Lei non riesce a staccarsi dal suo passato: gli abiti di scena che ancora indossa, quel pastrano liso in più punti e che pare aver visto giorni migliori…Lo ha comprato quand’era ragazzo, vero? Si nota dal taglio, ma le sue spalle si sono fatte più larghe da allora, si è alzato di statura e adesso fa persino fatica ad abbottonarlo al torace.» Tony gli si avvicinò di due passi, gli girò attorno, lo squadrò dall’alto in basso, sogghignò «Mi dica, ha guardato la signorina Potts come ha guardato me? Non mi equivochi» lo precedette, quando già Rogers avvertiva un fastidioso pizzicorio rosseggiargli sulle guance e sulla punta delle orecchie «Non intendevo in senso romantico, anche se immagino che il fatto di essere tanto giovane e tanto anziano all’insieme le abbia causato parecchi inconvenienti in ambito matrimoniale: in effetti, se io non fossi io, farei fatica a darle un’età precisa»   
«Signor Stark» la signorina Potts lo raggiunse a grandi falcate, la gonna che raccoglieva all’orlo tutta la polvere accumulatasi dentro le trame del tappeto «Ora sta esagerando! Non vede che lo sta mettendo a disagio?»  
L’uomo si girò e si portò una mano al petto, teatrale, gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione di finta sorpresa e costruito rammarico –E Steve lo odiò. Lo odiò per qualcosa che andava al di là dell’arroganza e della saccenza di cui faceva mostra senza pudore alcuno, lo odiava per come stava riportando ogni cosa alla luce, per la sicurezza che dimostrava, per la totale mancanza di rispetto delle ombre e dei non-detti.  
«Metterlo a disagio, signorina Potts? Non mi permetterei mai! Sto solo…mostrando al nostro cortese Capitano la sua incresciosa tendenza all’autocommiserazione e al senso di colpa! È per questo, vero, che è arrivato a Londra con nulla più di una valigia e qualche ritratto del suo compagno caduto? –Sì, la mia era una domanda retorica, sono certo oltre ogni dubbio che dentro alla valigia ci siano dei ritratti e soprattutto ritratti di un suo compagno molto caro –Un amico molto stretto, se non addirittura un fratello- morto in battaglia. E della cui dipartita si sente responsabile, tanto da voler fuggire, ma col terrore di dimenticare i tratti del suo viso –Ecco il perché dei disegni, la ricerca maniacale di un carboncino che non scompaia nel tempo, la pratica ormai inconscia di osservare e costruire sul volto delle persone un reticolato che la aiuti ad incastonarlo nella memoria, prima, a rilasciarlo attraverso le dita, poi. Vuole cominciare una nuova vita, ma non ha il coraggio di scordare quella vecchia. Desidera una nuova compagnia –Altrimenti, perché cercare un locale da condividere con un perfetto estraneo?-, ma al contempo ha paura di recare un torto alla memoria del suo---»  
Il soliloquio fu bruscamente interrotto dal crocchiolante suono delle ossa che cozzavano contro un gancio destro e dall’acuto strillo di sorpresa lanciato dalla signorina Potts.  
Il rantolo proveniente dal setto nasale deviato di Tony Stark fu per Steven Rogers il più inequivocabile dei benvenuti al 221B di Baker Street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Finali
> 
> Il Sherlock di riferimento è quello dei film di Ritchie, dove è il nostro ben Robert Downey Jr. ad interpretare il detective.  
> Non escludo altre storielle dedicate a questo AU!, mi ispira in modo particolare, lo ammetto!   
> Riferimenti sia a Sherlock che agli Avengers sparsi qua e là, la guerra cui Rogers avrebbe partecipato è quella contro gli indiani d’America. E povero Jarvis, costretto ad essere il Gladstone della situazione XD  
> Pre-slash, perché la JohnLock è come la Spirk, un canon non riconosciuto (?)  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
